


My Name is Cormoran Strike

by ChillyHollow



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillyHollow/pseuds/ChillyHollow
Summary: A thank you….





	My Name is Cormoran Strike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_verbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/gifts).



My name is Cormoran Strike, and I’m a private detective in 21st Century London. I run a small agency with my partner Robin Ellacott. But you know all this, because you have been following my life story through the books J.K. Rowling has written.

You’ve also been expanding my detective work and private life via this fanfic. Through your work I’ve been on more adventures, pursued my private life and advanced my romance with Robin. I’ve gotten laid more, become more sensitive, more anxious, and more determined as I chased villains and expanded friendships through your writings. I wanted to say thanks for all that (especially the sex!) since I know you are doing this in the limited spare time you have available in your real life. You have responsibilities at work and at home, and it must be difficult to take me new places along with everything else you have going on. I appreciate it.

I’m hoping we all find out what’s next in Book Five soon, but until it is published, we’ll have fun here. Thanks for expanding my universe--and yours--through your amazing writings. 

Until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my love letter to all the amazing writers creating fanfic. I know you are squeezing in writing time amongst all the Real Life adventures that happen to us all. I appreciate your struggles to write more than I can express. The fanfic is a treat I give myself each day and I wanted to let you all know that the trouble you take is greatly appreciated.


End file.
